Alluring
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: Feeling eyes on her she smirks knowing she was catching the attention of some people. Dipping down she twists her body sensually and opens her eyes. Feeling a different set of eyes on her she looks around while turning and stops. Meeting a pair of glowing silver eyes she smiles and walks towards him. R&R Tad bit OOC at a certain point.


A/N: As always I don't own the characters. Only the story. This kind of came to mind randomly and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dancing she grins feeling the beat of the music run over her body.

Running her hands further down she shivers and runs them through her hair quickly.

Feeling eyes on her she smirks knowing she was catching the attention of some people.

Dipping down she twists her body sensually and opens her eyes.

Feeling a different set of eyes on her she looks around while turning and stops.

Meeting a pair of glowing silver eyes she smiles and walks towards him.

A shiver runs up and down her spine as she stops in front of him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she quickly pecks his lips and wraps one leg around his hip.

Leaning close to his ear she licks the outer shell of it and whispers. "Where did you get such interesting and beautiful eyes?"

A small devilish smile slipped over his lips as he saw that he was able to grab the beautiful woman's attention.

She couldn't help but shiver again at the sudden feeling of being dominated washed over her.

It was completely clear that this man was an alpha in all that he is and does.

He smirked as he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this very much.

Swirling his tongue along her neck and shoulder. He growled as the only thought that came to his mind was 'Mine'.

Caressing his hand down the full length of her leg and slipping up to her hips to pull her own form closer as he started to whisper in her ear.

"A lifetime of looking, running, and hunting for what I want ...sometimes in the darkest of places" he said with a smirk never leaving his face as his left hand moved up to caress along the back of her neck lightly rubbing into it a bit as he leaned in and started to lightly kiss and suck on her earlobe.

Shivering from the contact of his hands running along her legs and hips she groans biting her lip.

She ran her hands over his bald head while being pulled closer to him again she smiles cheekily.

"And what may that be that... you've been searching for dear sir." Moaning as he sucks on her earlobe she lightly runs her nails down the back of his neck teasing him.

Ignoring her question for the moment he lightly moved his lips down from her ear to kiss down along the side of her neck.

She gasped at the feeling of his silk like lips caressing her neck before he lightly started to suck on her skin.

Moving his fingers up her back to cradle the back of her neck as his fingers played with her hair.

His right hand was now resting lightly on top of her butt.

Leaning back near her ear he whispers. "Normally places few dare to go...but tonight...I'm looking to find some form of warmth," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and went back to tasting the side of her neck.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He was having a rough time fighting his animal side.

All he wanted to do was whisk this wild beauty away and claim her as his own.

Even though he tended to be a solitary creature. There was just something about this woman that drew him in.

She tilted her head back as the music from the club got louder with the next song that came on.

She was counting her stars lucky right now. She wasn't sure how but she was sure glad she snagged this amazing man.

Opening her eyes she stared at him and shivered at the hunger just barely being hidden underneath the surface.

Grinding her hips against his she smirks as he growls and wraps his hands around her thighs and brings her other leg up.

Making her straddle his hips. He grins and walks off of the dance floor and over towards one of the empty rooms in the building.

She knew that if he kept the possessive grip on her for much longer her legs would start to feel like jelly.

In all her years she had never been so dominated by a man.

She wasn't going to complain though. "Find some warmth you say..." She leaned in and licked the shell of his ear and worked her way down his neck as he kept walking into a room and closed the door with his foot.

"If you want some warmth then why don't we get out of here before we get caught getting a little too frisky" Her eyes glinting mischievously.

He sat down momentarily and grinned as he watched this beauty lean back and run her hands down his chest.

"You may be right. It might be better for us to go...cause if we keep this up...I can't be responsible for what I might do in public." he leaned in once more.

"But before we leave. What's your name gorgeous?" She shivered as he voice deepened and sounded like smooth scotch with an underlying growl.

"Keep talking like that and you can call me whatever you want to handsome. My name's Aralee. Though I go by Lee most of the time." Staring into his silver eyes she couldn't help the feeling of being at home in this mans presence.

Chuckling he smirked, "The names Riddick." he leaned back in his seat and pulled her with him. Bringing her head down to his he kissed her lips hungrily.

After minutes went by Lee pulled away and studied his face.

"Well, it's an honor to finally meet the ever elusive and alluring Richard B. Riddick. I must say you are much more than I imagined."

"Glad I've impressed you so much. Now let's get out of here. Cause I'm not letting anyone else steal you away from me tonight." Lee jumped slightly with the growl that left him and wrapped her arms around his neck hanging on tight.

As he walked briskly out of the room and out of the clubs doors. Lee tilted her head and smiled a little.

"Why do I get the sense that you don't plan on letting me get away after tonight?"

"I don't think I will. I'm a solitary person. But I've come to be a bit tired of being alone. At least for now."

Lee nodded her head completely understanding what he meant.

She was on the run a lot just like him. She wasn't a wanted criminal.

She groaned as he tightened his grip on her ass and looked back into his eyes.

"Don't be thinking of running. I'll catch you no matter what. Once I want something it doesn't escape me." Getting to his ship faster than she expected him to.

She let out a breathy sigh as she was sat on his bed and waited as he went to lock everything up.

It only took him seconds to lock his ship back up and then he was on her in a flash.

Pinning her arms above her head and smirked as he pressed her back into the bed.

Claiming her lips he moans at the taste of her. Letting go of her hands he twists his into her hair.

Pushing the kiss deeper he growls as her nails rake down his back.

Grunting she kisses him back hungrily and opens her mouth running her tongue along his top lip.

Groaning she grinds against him while raking her nails down his back. "Y...you know.."

Closes eyes tilting her head back from the ecstasy she was feeling.

Looking at him briefly she closes her eyes as she's overwhelmed by her lust.

"Dollface you are in for a wild ride and I hope you can keep up. Because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." He sat back on his legs and moved his hands under her shirt and brought it over her head quickly.

"I'm in no mood for slow and easy. I like it rough and hard." She blushed a light pink at his words before he ran his hands over her exposed stomach.

"I wouldn't want anything else right now."

He let loose of his control and attacked her. Never letting up and continued driving her over the edge throughout the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lee groans sleepily as she tries to turn onto her back.

When she feels arms wrapped tightly around her she opens an eye and tries recalling how she ended up naked.

Suddenly everything crashes back into the front of her memories and she turns a bright red.

Lee grins slightly to herself as she recalls all of the amazing things Riddick did to her last night.

Turning to face him she watched as he seemed to still be asleep.

Not wanting to wake him she closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

This man could kill her with his bare hands in mere seconds if he wanted to.

It was part of his appeal. He could either end you or make you feel safe.

Lee was still in shock though. She couldn't believe she had had sex with 'The Riddick'.

If anyone she knew ever found out they would be gobsmacked.

Relaxing she almost fell back asleep completely until she heard his rough gravely voice.

"Please don't let this be some sick joke like the others. I don't plan on letting her go."

Lee was speechless hearing his words. She knew that he would probably rarely let her see this side of him.

Sighing inside her head she didn't respond verbally to him but she cuddled deeper into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder.

Hearing his breath shudder she smiled to herself as she slipped back into dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hopefully, you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know what you think.

Till next time.

~Lee


End file.
